narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hinata Hyūga
64.231.71.75 01:25, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Seems to me like this page has too much unnecessary NaruHina shipping. I mean look at the trivia page, 'NaruHina is one of the most popular pairings,' and 'When Hinata was taken away to the emergency room, Naruto dipped his fingers in her blood and vowed to defeat Neji.' I understand that NaruHina IS the most (Next to SasuNaru, ewwwww...) popular pairing in the Naruto fandom, but half of this page contributes to NaruHina. We don't need that. Any suggestions to make this unbiased? :You may be blowing it a bit more out of proportion than it actually is. There are a few spots where Hinata's crush on Naruto is mentioned where it doesn't have context "Then in the preliminaries, she witnessed the battle between her teammate Kiba and her crush Naruto, and was divided on who to cheer." And it could use with a removal of the double statement that she didn't have a crush on Sauske. :However, the fact as you said, is that NaruHina is one of the most popular pairings in Naruto fandom, and as that is a fact it does have notability as a item inside of the trivia section. And as for Naruto dipping his fingers in her blood and vowing to beat Neji, that is an event that took place, and it does have notability. Removing that kind of stuff would be POV because it would be putting unnecessary bias towards those who dislike the NaruHina paring, rather than just noting all the events that happen. :So, if something is overly fanatic (overemphasizing an event with strong wording which is not needed) then it can be changed. But removing notable events because they contribute to NaruHina is more biased than keeping them. Bias is a two way street. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 20, 2008 @ 06:01 (UTC) ::Indeed. NaruHina' Talk 06:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::LOL, Mr.Friesen? May I quote you on that last sentence. It's perfect. SilverSword Kurenai is Surrogate Mother? Where can this be confirmed? Surrogate means she gave birth to Hinata, I think this is not only wrong wording, but if it was Foster it still be wrong. SilverSword 15:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) surrogate doesn't mean she gave birth to her. it means she is a motherly figure to hinata He's right. Here's proof: http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/surrogate And you: Sign with four tildes. And capitalize. -Super Saiyan Jedi 03:13, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, should've linked to the page and I should've probably edited it myself. I just get so nervous at the thought that I might screw up the edit and get someone angry or get banned or something. Wiki Editing I think is the ONE thing I have no self-Confidence in. --SilverSword Warning! Be careful of reverting to anytime before this post. There are SEVERE sentence tense conflicts in the latter half of the article which have been corrected. -Super Saiyan Jedi 03:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) One more thing--I took some incorrect commas and periods out of the quotes. If necessary, they can be put back, but the new version is technically more correct. -Super Saiyan Jedi 03:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) AGE Birthdate December 27 Age * Part I: 11-12 * Part II: 15-16 December 27 .That's close ...should we change her age then to PART II: 16-17 :)? I find it logical enought to change her age since it's her birthday :Erm... '''NO'. Ages and in-universe birthdays have absolutely nothing to do with the current real life time. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 25, 2008 @ 09:36 (UTC) 8 trigrams 64 palms when did Hinata actually use this? --AMTNinja 05:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :She never used it in the manga. --ShounenSuki 14:17, 29 December 2008 (UTC)